Not So Free After All
by JustHereToDropBy
Summary: This story contains Rape and sadness. Please review and this is my first Free fanfiction


A/N Sorry the first part was fast but I just wanted to get to the good parts :) **REMEMBER THIS IS THE AUTHOURS UNIVERSE**

And if this gets 10 reviews I'll be happy

Makoto was a transfer student going to Samezuka Academy since his family is like really really really rich. His family wanted to put him in a better school. He had 2 choices - Go to Tokyo with his family or he could go to Samezuka Academy so he can stay near his friends. Obviously he choice option 2. It's almost the end of summer and we're starting a new year of learning.

 **Makoto's POV**

Saying goodbye to his friends was really tough but talking to them was even harder. I didn't even want to leave but my parents forced me.

When telling Rin I was transferring he broke to joy. "This is so great because we'll have a great time and I hope we get put in the same dorm Makoto" Rin obviously had a secret crush on Makoto but Sousuke had this look on his face. "Ya it will be great" Sousuke told himself while having this weird grin on his face.

When we arrived at the school they assigned us our dorms and I apparently got parried with Sousuke. " looks like I'm with you Makoto" Sousuke said. " but - but that's not fair I wanted to be with Makoto" Rin complained. " I hope we have great year Sousuke" I said

We unpacked our stuff at the dorm. I had a bad felling about Sousuke like if he was mad or something. " So are you going to the school party tonight" I asked. "No" he responded but sounding demanding. " Oh ok because I'm not but I heard it's going to be big" We were done unpacking and I got to be the top bunk while Sousuke got the bottom bunk. The whole time it felt akward like if someone did something.

Sousuke told me if we can have a movie and I said ok. He gave me some water but it was the biggest mistake I made. Fell to the floor falling asleep because the water had some drugs and then the last thing I saw was Sousuke staring at me.

I woke up and the first thing I noticed was that I was in a dark place like a abandoned wearhouse or something with the only light above me. My Hands were tied with chains. I was so scared.

 **THIS POINT FORWARD HAS RAPE...YOU WERE WARNED!!!**

The sudden rattling of a doorknob startled me, and I squeaked in horror. The single door swung open, and a figure, cloaked in black, hood pulled over their face, slipped inside. They turned, closing and locking the slab of steel behind them. The echoing boom of the tumblers sliding into place as the person turned the key sounded like God sealing my fate.

"Who are you?" I demanded hoarsely, trying to not sound nearly as terrified as I felt. The person glanced at me wordlessly, like they were observing me. Like I was some sort of inanimate object. "Answer me!"

"I'm surprised you woke so fast," the man rumbled. My blood ran absolutely cold as I recognized the unforgiving tone. "Well, that's not to your advantage, I suppose." He discarded the black cloak, revealing his tall, massive form, his stony eyes boring holes through me.

"S-Sousuke?" I gasped in horror. "What…what is this? What is going on? Why am I—… God dammit, what do you want?" I shrieked as he stepped forward, to the bedside. I inched as far away from him as possible, fear pounding through every inch of my frame.

He rested a hand on the edge of the mattress, leaning forward so he could peer directly down at my face. I wanted to look away, to not meet his eyes, but that stony gaze transfixed me, filling me with such horrible dread that breaking away would never become possible.

I tried to regain my voice, to try and ask again what was going on. Something eventually reached my throat, and I managed to speak. "What do you…want, you bastard?"

His hand moved so fast, I had no time to prepare for the vicious backhand the man dealt me. My jaw gaped in a silent yelp, the breath startled from my lungs. Before I even knew what had happened, I felt a sudden weight on my person. Forcing air back into my chest and the stinging to the back of my mind, I glanced back up to see Ike had leapt on top of me, straddling my hips and resting his hands on my abdomen. "What do I want?" he echoed. Then, at last, the cold, emotionless demeanor broke as he grinned savagely. "I want you."

"M-me?" I squeaked, still trying to figure out what was going on. "What…what do you want with…m-me?" I struggled weakly beneath him, trying to pull my legs free of his crushing weight. "I…I don't have anything you'd want!"

"Oh, is that it?" Sousuke leaned forward, so he was resting his crossed arms on my chest, his face only inches from my own. I swallowed roughly, praying that it was only joke, that the black-haired man was only playing a cruel, sick prank on me. "You, Makoto, are an utter fool." He reached forward—I flinched away, but he managed to catch the side of my face in his grasp, holding it in place. "How old are you?"

How old was I? What a weird question. One that did not seem appropriate at this time. I didn't answer, deciding to test and see if retaining my right to remain silent would help. His face contorted in anger as he realized that, and he grabbed my ear, crushing the cartilage painfully in his fist. "I asked, how old are you?" he snapped.

"S-seventeen," I whimpered, pressing my eyes shut to try and avoid looking at the man. The grip slackened on my ear, but I didn't relax the least. "I'm…seventeen…"

He didn't say anything in response for a long moment, instead raising his hand to run his thick fingers through my hair, like I was some sort of pet. I focused on regulating my breathing, desperately doing what I could to ignore the tender touch. "Seventeen isn't bad at all because I'm 18," he muttered. "You look…younger…" His hand returned to my cheek, his thumb running across my upper lip. "…Tell me,Makoto, have you ever kissed anyone?"

My personal thoughts were clearly taking too long for Sousuke, as he tightened his grip on my cheekbone. "Answer me,now," he growled. "Or I'll break your fucking little face."

"N-no!" I cried weakly. "I've…never dated…anyone…anything…" I shuddered instinctually as his hand trailed down my chin, past my neck and to my jacket hem. He fingered the fabric for a brief moment, frowning as he glanced at my arms, still bound tightly above my head. Silently, he reached over to the duffel bag with his free hand, digging through it until he retrieved a small knife. "W-what are you doing?" I asked desperately.

Without the slightest warning, he lunged forward. I cried out in horror, expecting to feel the bite of the blade entering my shoulder. Instead, I felt the fabric of my shortsleeved flannel and shirt being torn at, the sleeves shredded by the knife. It wasn't until he managed to pull the flannel off my body and began to work at my shirt that I realized he was trying to undress me. "S-stop!" I squealed. "Please!"

He didn't stop, though, not until he'd finished tearing my shirt down the front so he could cast it aside, revealing my bare chest. The sudden blast of cold air made me shiver, though it was more from pure fear. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt him shift above me, undoing his own clothes. In less than a minute, he was shirtless as well, the skin of his stomach brushing my own uncomfortably.

"I have never in my life seen a beautiful person. It's amazing you're still a virgin, at this age… By now, someone like you should be absolutely wrecked." Oh, thanks? I thought, my breath rate once again increasing. "But no… Luck would have it that the most perfect body I've ever seen is completely untainted! A gemstone among rocks… A gemstone of every color, but overall rimmed by a green wreath of beauty… The most beautiful jewel to ever exist on this earth… Even something like that must be destroyed, no? If you don't do it yourself, you'll miss the opportunity. And then you'll never get to find out if this perfect crystal is just as wonderful when its first shattered."

I felt his hands slide down farther, pausing when they reached my hips. I whimpered weakly, trying to no avail to escape his grasp as he hooked his fingers around the waistband of my slacks. "I found myself the perfect gemstone, now I must do my duty and break this perfection!"

He released his grip on my pants, instead shifting to his own. I screwed my eyes shut in utter horror as he stripped the rest of his clothing off. I was far from spared, I realized soon enough, as he snatched at my hips again, tearing at the fabric protecting my legs. I could do nothing but yelp in disgust and fright. I'd never been naked around anyone before, not since I had been a baby in diapers, let alone see someone just as bare. Now both were happening against my will.

I squirmed beneath him, as I felt him press against my smaller body. His erection throbbed against me painfully, in a pain that really nullified the ache in my arms and wrists and cheek. It felt truly invasive, truly like I was nothing more than a pawn in some psycho's freak fantasies. And I was. Tied to a bed in a room I'd never seen before, likely far from civilization, wearing nothing, at this man's complete mercy… I could do absolutely nothing.

Now that there was no more fabric in the way of his hands, they roamed a lot more freely, the nails digging into my flesh until it tore and bled. His mouth wandered across the new wounds, lapping up the blood like it was some tasty drink, his teeth digging into skin where he didn't corrupt it with his fingers. I bit back my yells of pain, my lip quavering as I simpered, praying it would just end. That some divine light would strike one of us down. Preferably me. It wasn't like I could escape, even if I wasn't pinned down and being groped. Then he would never get the satisfaction of stealing my virginity, my innocence, and he could only be mad at himself.

I didn't want to suffer. Not in the least. The only thing I could do was take it, and pray I would come out alive, and my friends would never have to be hurt by it.

Sousuke shifted on top of me, moving to sit on my chest. I gasped as his sheer weight crushed my ribcage, doing my best to ignore everything. His hand grabbed my jaw, jerking my head forward painfully. "Suck it, you little slut," he ordered. "And if I feel teeth, I will pull each and every one of them out with my bare hands."

I didn't really have a choice. Hesitantly, unwillingly, I complied, though he more forced himself into my mouth than anything. I choked on the hard shaft of flesh, resisting the insanely strong urge to bite down, cause him the same pain physically he was doing to me mentally… My thoughts were cut off as he thrust in, and again, and again. I curled my fingers around the chain binding my wrists, doing everything I possibly could to distract my mind from the horrors I was experiencing. I could barely breath, let alone shout in terror and pain, as much as I wanted to.

He moaned in pleasure as I tried to pull away, to get even one tiny gasp of air. He didn't let me, though, pushing my head against the excuses for pillows that lay on the mattress. I let out a muffled shriek, thrashing around as best I could, doing everything to escape and breath. I couldn't die. If I died because of something as stupid as oral sex… It was tempting, to succumb and perish, but I wouldn't let myself. I couldn't let myself.

The message finally seemed to get to him that I needed air to survive, as his constant pounding relented slightly. I took advantage of it, inhaling as much air as I possibly could in the brief reprieve. My lungs were not nearly filled, but he decided I'd been given enough time, and picked his pace back up. I wanted to do something, anything, to show my disgust, though his body absolutely crushed my entire frame in, restricting my breathing and movement. I wanted it to end… It tasted absolutely horrible, felt absolutely horrible…

The black-haired man groaned in relief as he came, finally letting up on his rhythm, but not actually pulling away until I was forced to swallow the bitter liquid or choke and die on it. My stomach churned in horror, threatening to rebuke, but I fought the urge down. It would only make things worse, destroy my chances of even surviving the night…

He shifted so he was laying completely on top of me again, his face centimeters from my own. I tried to look away, tried to hide the tears that were welling up in my eyes, but he grabbed my chin roughly, forcing my head back to face his. "So beautiful," he murmured, wiping the ooze and saliva off my chin with his thumb. "And you were never captured and sold as some sort of pleasure slave… You make a good little whore."

"P-please, Sousuke," I begged hoarsely, barely able to speak. "S-stop this… I…please…I b-beg of you…" I would have said more, but he pressed his mouth to mine roughly, silencing my voice again. There was absolutely no passion in the kiss, only forcefulness and greed. I didn't really know how I could know, but… I had always imagined it to be so much nicer. It felt like he was suffocating me. I was pretty sure he would hold true the same threat with my teeth, so I once again resisted the urge to bite down as his tongue invaded, exploring every inch it could reach. I reeled with horror, barely able to keep myself from losing my last meal. His hands were wandering again, pausing over my highly un-aroused crotch, almost as if it was a surprise I wasn't enjoying anything he was doing.

He pulled away, sitting up, so he was sitting on my hips, his knees on either side of my body. "Little bitches shouldn't be so uninterested in my pleasures," he snarled, grasping my member in his crushing grip. I gasped in pain, truly starting to feel the tears roll down my cheeks. "You'll regret keeping yourself so perfect," he promised. As if I wasn't already.

I can't remember for sure what happened next. One second, he was sitting on me, and then the next, he was nothing more than a flurry of motion, laying himself flat and shifting his hands beneath me. I had steeled myself already for what I knew was coming, but the utterly searing pain that I had been dreading since I had realized he was nothing more than a rapist made everything else feel insignificant. The yells I had been restraining finally broke, and I screamed absolute bloody murder, begging between gasps for air and the agonizing thrusts that he stop.

Every second that passed I pleaded harder, and every word that escaped my lips only made it worse. I couldn't find the resolve to simply lay there and take it, not anymore. Not even the thoughts of what would happen to my friends if Sousuke didn't get his complete fill of my own body could distract me. I just wanted it to all stop, to end… I waited for some sort of blessing, for my body to fail me, for death. But I was unable to even pass out, let alone find the sweet nothingness of eternal slumber.

His lips descended on my own again, muffling my shrieks of pure, unbridled terror. I was considering holding my breath, until I died, but it was too hard to concentrate enough to manage even that. My mind was blank, my muscles tense with pain, my lungs still wasting air on screams, my eyes shut as tightly as I could manage, unable to even look my former idol in the face.

"Keep screaming," he husked, trailing his bottom lip across my cheeks, drinking in my tears. His fingers dug into the small of my back painfully, feeling each individual bump of my spine. I had been reduced to mere whimpers, choking out a small cry every time he thrust himself in. "Come on, you whore,scream!"

Another long, agonized shout escaped from my chest involuntarily, one that he instantly smothered. I jerked at the chain binding my wrists, praying for some miracle, that the metal would break and I could lower my arms. The strain in my shoulders was becoming intensely painful, though it couldn't match the flaming ache in my backside.

He came a second time, moaning with ecstasy while I whined with pain and terror. His harsh rhythm subsided, his pants loud in my ear. "Heh… You're such a slut," he laughed breathlessly, pulling himself free of my body at last. "But you're so beautiful in pain. I've definitely got enough energy for another go around, what do you think?" He grinned at me, and I downright panicked.

I thrashed about with renewed vigor, digging my legs into the mattress to try and find a grip. It hurt to move—it felt like I had been burned to a crisp, then frozen, then shattered and reassembled. Sousuke seemed to enjoy my struggle, as he did nothing but watch me greedily as I flailed. "Please!" I wailed. "Let me go! L-Let me go! Please, don't do this! Please!"

I felt his hand slide down to my thigh, pinching the tender flesh painfully. "Oh, I'll do what I want," he sneered. "You're just an object for my enjoyment!" He grasped my legs, hoisting them over his own body, his hands clutching my hips again and his mouth tearing at my shoulders and chest. I struggled helplessly, begging with every breath he come to his senses, that he let me alone. It was what he wanted, I knew, but I couldn't help myself. I was so utterly helpless…

Something occurred to me faintly. Maybe I could try and shove him off me. I had my legs wrapped around his waist already, if I could somehow find the strength to move his massive form before he decided he wanted to flat out rape me again… I sucked in my breath, clenching my fists until my nails dug into my palms and bled. He didn't seem to feel me tense—if anything, he probably enjoyed it, which made me feel even sicker.

God give me hope, I thought, before shifting my legs beneath Ike and pushing with all my strength. The man had not been expecting me to fight back anymore, and it was obvious by the expression on his face as he tumbled off the bed and onto the floor. I heard a loudsmack, like bone hitting metal, and I prayed that maybe, just maybe, he'd hit his head on the ground and died.

Luck wasn't on my side, though, and I shrunk into the mattress in fright as he scrambled back onto his feet, cursing violently. He grasped the back of his head, his eyes blazing with pure fury. I curled up the best I could, trying to put as much distance between him and myself as possible. He hadn't even been knocked unconscious. He was just going to be furious.

He stooped down, grabbing something off the ground, before stalking over to his duffel bag. He dug around in it for a few moments, before pulling out two strands of rope and…a spoon? He set the spoon and what I realized to be my belt to the side, making headway to the end of the bed, before grabbing my ankles and pulling them as far down as he could. I squeaked as he bound each of my feet to either side of the footboard, effectively rendering me completely immobile.

Ike then snatched the belt off the table, folding it over and snapping it taunt. I barely had time to realize what he was doing before the leather descended, slashing a painful cut across my stomach. I cried out in pain, only to feel the makeshift whip swipe my body again.

"Little…fucking…bitch!" he hissed between strikes, eventually climbing back on top me to get a better aim at my chest. I shrieked every time I felt the stinging bite of the hardened hide, my entire front becoming slick with blood. "How…dare…you…try…and…fight…back! I…will…kill…you!"

"Please!" I screamed. "Stop! I beg of you, stop!" I felt the sharp snap across my arms, and my yells increased, my throat burning from the constant shouts. "I'm s-sorry! Please, stop! Please!"

Suddenly, he cast aside the belt, instead reaching over and fumbling to grasp the spoon. He loomed over me, eyes burning like icy fire, before he grabbed my throat and slammed me down as far as I could into the bed without tearing my limbs right out of their sockets. My breath was ragged and uneven, and it nearly stopped completely when I felt the cold edge of the silverware beneath my right eye. "It's taking everything I have right now to not mutilate your beautiful face," he snarled. "How do you think you'd fare if you had only one eye?"

I was too frightened to even pass out from horror. "P-please…no…" I gasped, squeezing my eyes shut and grabbing the chain binding my wrists again, strangling it to keep myself from losing my mind utterly. "D-don't…" He pressed down harder, and I yelped in pain. "Please, Sousuke! Don't!" I sobbed. I could feel my tears pooling in the spoon's dip, almost as if it was taunting me for being so weak. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please, don't hurt me anymore, please!"

He leaned forward, until he was only an inch from my face, his breath hot and vile. "And why should I stop?" he demanded in a whisper, laced with a lust to hurt something—to hurt me. "Why shouldn't I simply—" He shoved the spoon deeper into my skull, until I could feel it against my eyeball beneath the socket. "—destroy that perfect face of yours and take some of it for myself?"

"I-I'll do anything," I wailed. "I'll do whatever you want, please, just don't… Don't… Please…" I swallowed roughly, half-wondering if he would rape me again, or even ignore my plea and gouge my eye out of its socket. My heart skipped as he pushed the spoon in deeper, my breath catching in my throat and pure terror coursing through me. "Sousuke, p-please…"

Without warning, Sousuke pulled away, slipping off of my aching form, walking over to where he had discarded his clothes. I cracked my eye open hesitantly, watching him redress himself, his face finally having lost the ugly expression he had been carrying since he had captured me. I panted, half-expecting him to lunge and inflict more pain, but he simply turned to face me with a dark scowl. "You're a slut," he said coldly. "A dirty whore with a filthy conscious. You can forget about being a virgin, because that's mine. Everything about you is mine." He stepped forward, and I flinched away. "Do you know what you do with gemstones that you've broken?" He didn't wait for my answer. "You throw them away." He grabbed his cloak off the ground and his bag off the table, before turning and exiting the room, closing the door behind him.

I slumped backwards, feeling my face contort as I sobbed. I was already a dead man. I didn't have the energy to escape, the chains were biting into the muscle of my wrists and the ropes into my legs, the door was locked from the outside, and let alone the fact I had just been fucked. What would people say when I disappeared? Would they even know where I was? Or…by the time someone cared enough to actually notice, my body?

To think I had ever admired that man, that I had aspired to be as graceful and powerful of a person like him, that had been foolish. A child's dream, a useless hope. And given the chance to tell this same man that I thought his swimming was so fascinating. I hadn't screwed up. He'd just been one of the worst—no, the worst—human being to ever walk this planet.

Sorry if the first part was too short


End file.
